


Bad Moon Rising

by Aledane



Series: Wayward Sons [4]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Léodagan pose des questions gênantes, M/M, because fucking Goustan, mentions of 2000's hairstyles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Le sorcier a de jolies lèvres et Léodagan se déteste un peu de l'avoir remarqué.
Relationships: Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott), Gauvain/Yvain (Kaamelott)
Series: Wayward Sons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785634
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/gifts).



_I see the bad moon a-rising_

_I see trouble on the way_

_I see earthquakes and lightning_

_I see bad times today_

Creedence Clearwater Revival, _Bad Moon Rising_

* * *

Léodagan se rappelle d’une époque où les choses étaient simples ‒ pas forcément plus agréables, juste simples. Une époque où le métier de chasseur se résumait à sillonner la France avec son père puis avec Séli, à la poursuite de monstres à tuer. Il peut sans trop de mal trouver de bons souvenirs au milieu du tas de fois où il a failli mourir de façon sanglante et douloureuse : les soirées avec feu son père, à jouer aux cartes sur la banquette arrière du van ; les réunions de chasseurs dans des bistrots pourris mais qui servaient sans problème des bières au gamin de quatorze ans qu’il était ; les tournois de billard improvisés autour de cigarettes qu’on avait encore le droit de fumer dans les cafés, à l’époque. Les heures de routes meublées par les vieux disques de son père ou ceux de Séli, plus récents.

Il ne qualifierait pas ça de “bon vieux temps“ ‒ ces années-là portent trop l’odeur des tripes et du sang, du fantôme de sa mère effondré au milieu d’un piège à démon. Mais il n’a jamais connu rien d’autre, et ce serait malhonnête de dire qu’il n’y a pas eu de bons moments. C’était une époque qui allait de soi : attendre les appels des informateurs, conduire à travers toute la France, trouver le monstre, le buter, aller noyer les images sanglantes de la chasse dans un pack de bière bon marché et répéter, encore et encore. Toute sa vie à partir de ses douze ans peut être résumée ainsi. Et si maintenant il est plus sédentaire, rapport aux enfants et aux envies de stabilité de Séli, c’est un schéma qui a sa dose de familiarité. De confort, presque.

C’est certainement plus simple que les conneries monumentales dans lesquelles Arthur et Mani les ont embrigadés. Encore, la salope démoniaque qu’est Mevanwi, il peut digérer. C’est juste un monstre un peu (beaucoup) plus puissant que les autres. Goustan l’a élevé pour que le danger ne soit jamais le facteur qui le pousse à refuser une chasse. Il a les cicatrices pour le prouver.

Mais la fin du monde à empêcher, ça, il a un peu plus de mal à l’avaler. Léodagan a hérité de son père l’idée que tout problème peut être résolu avec un bon fusil à pompe : il a comme l’impression que ça ne lui serait pas d’une grande utilité dans le bordel cosmique en cours.

C’est peut-être ça qui l’énerve tellement, ces derniers temps. L’impression d’être sous-armé dans un conflit qui les dépasse tous. Si on rajoute à ça le fait qu’un démon se balade apparemment impunément dans sa maison pour amener Arthur à des cocktail party monstrueuses, c’est la cerise sur le gâteau.

Alors, il se met au travail.

* * *

« Tu penses pas que t’as assez de pièges à démon, là ? » fait Arthur, une cannette de Redbull à la main et des cernes plus noir que la nuit sous les yeux.

Léodagan ne daigne même pas lever la tête du cercle qu’il est en train de tracer à la peinture blanche sur les dernières lattes de plancher pas encore protégées de la maison : « Nan. J’ai pas envie qu’on se tape une autre visite de ton petit copain démoniaque. »

Il n’a pas besoin de voir Arthur pour savoir qu’il roule des yeux. « En parlant de petit copain. Bohort a eu une idée. »

« Quoi, il veut encore sortir son pendule ? Il a pas encore compris que la connasse savait dissimuler ses traces ? »

« Nan. Tu vois, il a remarqué que t’es encore plus énervé que d’habitude avec la protection de la maison, ces derniers temps. Et il a mentionné en passant qu’il pourrait peut-être aider. »

« J’vais pas me plaindre d’avoir un coup de main. Il reste un bout de mur vierge dans la salle de bain, il me semble‒ »

« Pas aider dans ce sens-là. » le coupe Arthur. « Faire des protections. Des sacs de sort, des trucs de sorciers, quoi. »

Il n’y a pas si longtemps, la simple mention de sorcellerie aurait poussé Léodagan à sortir son fusil à pompe. Mais à circonstances exceptionnelles, moyens exceptionnels. Son père n’aurait pas approuvé, mais son père n’a jamais été confronté à la fin du monde, lui.

« C’est pas totalement con. » admet-il.

« Super. » répond Arthur en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de Redbull. « Tu lui diras toi-même. Il sera ravi. »

* * *

« Il faut procéder calmement, » explique Bohort. « D’abord, on place les deux os de patte de poulet. Puis on ajoute l’œuf d’araignée, en faisant attention à ne pas le briser. On met une quantité égale de chanvre et de lavande ‒ la quantité dépend de la taille du sac qu’on veut obtenir. Et enfin, le sel. Après, on peut commencer les incantations. »

Ils viennent de commencer et Léodagan s’emmerde déjà. Pour lui, la sorcellerie, c’était des orgies et des meurtres rituels, à poil sous le clair de lune. Pas jouer avec des brins d’herbe sur la table de la cuisine, avec Guenièvre qui bosse sur ses cours sur la chaise d’à côté.

À un moment, c’est obligé, il perd le fil. Ses yeux suivent machinalement les mouvements des mains de Bohort, précis et méticuleux. Il a de longs doigts, ornés de bagues aux pierres multicolores. Yvain saurait sans doute les reconnaitre, vu son récent _intérêt_ pour la sorcellerie, mais pour lui, c’est juste de la quincaillerie ésotérique. Il remarque que Bohort a de beaux ongles, taillés en parfaits ovales. Il a des mains de pianistes, adroites et parfaitement entretenues. Léodagan peut sans trop de mal les imaginer virevolter sur des touches ou gratter le col d’un instrument.

Un coup de coude le tire brusquement de ses pensées. Qui est le con qui‒

« Papa. Bohort t’a posé une question. » lui souffle Guenièvre.

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Je disais, » fait le sorcier. « Est-ce que vous avez une idée des endroits où on pourrait mettre les sacs ? Je pensais en priorité aux entrées, mais avec ce qui est arrivé à Arthur, sans doute que les chambres seraient une bonne idée. »

Léodagan hausse les épaules. « Faites comme vous sentez. C’est vous l’expert. »

« Un dans chaque chambre, alors. Si je commence les incantations maintenant, on devrait pouvoir les placer ce soir. »

« Quoi, vous allez faire ça là, en plein après-midi ? Pas de danses à poil au clair de lune ? Je suis presque déçu, tiens. »

« Ce ne serait pas très efficace. » répond Bohort en souriant. « Mais si vous y tenez vraiment… »

« Nan. On arrête tout de suite. Je veux voir personne faire des cochonneries sur ma propriété. Même pour empêcher la fin du monde. »

« Yvain s’est pas privé, pourtant… » marmonne Guenièvre, replongée dans ses manuels.

« _Quoi ?!_ »

« Papa. Tu peux pas mettre deux ado de seize ans ensemble dans une chambre avec leurs hormones et espérer qu’ils feront rien. »

« Comment ça, _ensemble dans une chambre_ ? Je croyais qu’il dormait avec Bohort, le gosse ? »

« Séli l’a autorisé à changer de chambre. » intervint le susmentionné. « Elle était d’avis que ça faciliterait les choses pour tout le monde. Et puis. Ça m’évite de les avoir à deux dans la chambre. Vous comprenez… les hormones… »

« D’accord, alors on va oublier cette conversation. Y a des choses que je dois pas savoir. Comme ce à quoi mon fils occupe sa puberté. »

Guenièvre laisse échapper un gloussement. Bohort ne tarde pas à la suivre, tandis que Léodagan reste là à se demander s’ils continueraient à se foutre de sa gueule comme ça s’il avait son fusil à pompe sous la main. Bientôt, ils en sont à rire franchement. Alors qu’honnêtement, il n’y a rien de drôle.

Bohort essuie une petite larme au coin de soin œil, attirant le regard du chasseur. Son sourire est un peu timide, mais radieux. Le sorcier a de jolies lèvres et Léodagan se déteste un peu de l’avoir remarqué.

* * *

Le fait est, malgré l’Apocalypse imminente, Léodagan trouve le moyen de s’énerver sur des choses débiles.

Il regarde Yvain embrasser le petit sorcier au coin de la bouche, comme un jeu, comme s’il ne se rendait pas compte du poids de ses gestes. Et ça l’énerve. Franchement, ça l’énerve.

Léodagan n’a jamais eu le loisir de se laisser aller ainsi, lui. Pas avec l’ombre de Goustan sur le siège conducteur et l’image vivace du destin que son père réservait à toutes les créatures diaboliques qu’ils croisaient. Il n’aurait pas osé regarder un garçon dans les yeux plus de temps que nécessaire, encore moins l’enlacer comme il voit parfois Arthur et Mani le faire. Tout ça, c’est des trucs de pédales. Et c’est vrai ! Arthur est une pédale, ou au moins la moitié d’une. Gauvain est une pédale. Yvain est une pédale.

Sauf que Léodagan a du mal à réconcilier le visage de son fils avec le dégoût masqué de moquerie tapi dans le vocabulaire de son père. C’est comme essayer de faire rentrer un cube dans un trou rond. Ça ne marche pas.

Et franchement, ça l’énerve. D’une manière qu’il n’arrive même pas à identifier totalement. La pire manière, en somme.

* * *

Arthur avait quinze ans et Léodagan vingt-six lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. C’était lors d’un tournoi de fléchettes informel à un bar fréquenté par beaucoup de chasseurs et d’informateurs. On s’était déversé sur la terrasse du vieux café de province, regroupés par affinités. Léodagan avait son père d’un côté et Séli de l’autre, l’un occupé à descendre des bières et l’autre rendue d’humeur massacrante par l’abstinence que lui commandait son ventre rond. Une soirée au merdique presque réconfortant, baignée dans les odeurs de cendrier et les conversations grasses. Jusqu’à ce que le plus petit écart hors de l’ordinaire ne les détourne de leurs laïus habituels.

La voiture avait débarqué en trombe, rutilante sous la lumière crasse des lampadaires. Italienne, un vieux modèle, avait fait remarquer un des chasseurs à leur table. Elle s’était garée juste devant eux. Un vieux type en était sorti, suivit par deux ados. Si Léodagan lui-même n’avait pas commencé à chasser avant même d’entamer sa puberté, il aurait peut-être été choqué de leur âge.

« V’là le vieux connard. » avait sifflé Goustan, déjà quelques verres sous le capot. « Hey, Julius ! On dit pas bonjour ?! »

Le vieux s’était arrêté. Il avait peu de cheveux et beaucoup de rides. Un vrai vieux, quoi. Léodagan était un peu impressionné. Les vieux chasseurs étaient une rareté. On ne se faisait pas souvent de vieux os, dans le milieu. À un moment, les monstres devenaient trop rapides, trop puissants, et on crevait piteusement, le nez dans la terre. Avec un peu de chance, un autre chasseur trouvait le cadavre et le brûlait, l’empêchant ainsi de se muter en spectre. D’où l’importance d’opérer en groupe. Ça évitait les emmerdes post-mortem.

La clique de Julius, en l’occurrence, ne vendait pas franchement du rêve. Deux gamins mal peignés et qui devaient peser du tout aux plus trois kilos mouillés. L’un d’entre eux dissimulait difficilement une coupe à la Zac Effron sous la capuche de son sweat. L’autre, plus petit, arborait une vieille veste en cuir à l’évidence destinée à une carrure bien plus large que la sienne.

« Tu viens t’assoir avec nous ? » lance un autre chasseur. « Ça fait un bail qu’on t’a pas vu, on commençait à penser que t’étais mort ! »

« T’aimerais bien, hein ? Mais nan, j’suis toujours en vie. » dit le vieux. Il tire de sa poche quelques billets froissés et les tend à ses deux disciples. « Allez vous payer un truc à boire, les jeunes. Il y a un kicker, il me semble. Amusez-vous, je vais discuter un peu. »

« Alors ? » fait un des chasseurs lorsque Julius s’est enfin attablé avec eux. « Dis les nouvelles, un peu. Ton histoire de clan de vampire en Bourgogne, ça s’est bien passé ? »

« Plutôt bien. C’étaient des jeunes. Rien dans la tête, tout dans les crocs. J’ai zigouillé la plupart dans leur sommeil. Les gamins se sont chargés de finir le travail. »

« Les gamins… » ricane Goustan. « C’est comment, déjà, leurs noms ? Manilius et… »

« Arthur. Manilius et Arthur. »

« C’est ça ! J’arrivais pas à retrouver son nom, à celui-là. Toujours pédé, ce gosse ? »

Léodagan ne manque pas de remarquer la crispation passagère sur le visage de Julius. Comme d’habitude, Goustan ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Il a raison, en soi. Le milieu n’est pas fait pour les âmes sensibles. S’ils se vexent pour un rien, ils n’ont qu’à dégager.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, oui. » répond le vieux chasseur. « Pas que ça te concerne particulièrement, Goustan. »

« Et encore heureux ! Moi, si mon gamin était comme ça, j’le laisserai au bord d’une route. J’vais pas me trimballer une pédale à la chasse. Faudra penser à lui en faire passer l’envie, un de ces quatre. Il te faut de l’aide, ou quoi ? »

« Je m’occupe de mes gosses comme je veux. Et je suis pas ouvert à la coparentalité. »

« Et on voit où ça t’a mené. » glousse Goustan. 

Léodagan a comme une boule sèche qui se forme au creux de son ventre. Il se lève et lance à son père : « J’vais me resservir. Tu veux un truc ? » Le reste de la table peut lever ses miches si elle a soif. Il est pas serveuse.

« Ramène un truc fort, n’importe quoi. Et une eau pétillante pour ma belle-fille. »

À l’intérieur, malgré l’air embué de fumée de cigarettes, il trouve à l’air un côté plus respirable. Un coup d’œil rapide à travers la salle lui permet de repérer les gosses de Julius. Ils sont plongés dans une partie endiablée de kicker, leurs verres de soda empilés de façon précaire sur le rebord d’une fenêtre. Léodagan a du mal à dire lequel des deux est la pédale. Ils ont l’air aussi con l’un que l’autre.

Il a à peine le temps de passer commande au bar que des cris résonnent à l’extérieur et un des chasseurs l’appelle : « Léo ! Viens ! Ton père s’en est pris une dans la gueule ! »

Léodagan voit Julius entrer dans le café, le poing serré. « Les garçons ! » fait le vieux. « Venez. On y va. »

« Mais on n’a pas fini la partie ! » gémit le plus grand des ados.

« Rien à faire. On y va. _Maintenant_. »

Ce soir-là, Léodagan avait appris deux choses. Un. Une main humaine pouvait atteindre Goustan. Deux. Il y avait des pères qui ne laissaient pas leurs gosses se faire insulter.

* * *

Léodagan n’aurait jamais sympathisé avec Arthur du vivant de son père. Même si les prêches de ce dernier à l’encontre des pédés le laissaient totalement froid. Goustan avait conservé pour le restant de ses jours une animosité tenace envers Julius et ses protégés. C’était compréhensible, d’une certaine façon. Se prendre un pain dans la gueule par un petit vieux, peu importe la raison, ça reste une humiliation.

Après la mort de Goustan, cependant, Léoagan n’avait pas vu de raison de faire un effort particulier pour éviter les deux gosses. Surtout après le meurtre de Julius. Ils s’étaient croisés dans des réunions de chasseurs, avaient échangé quelques infos. Séli les avait battus tous les deux au billard. Ils s’étaient recroisés, reparlé, puis avaient commencé à se voir en dehors des réunions. C’était des types compétents, malgré leur majorité tout juste acquise. Et dans le milieu, on respectait ce genre de truc.

Il avait fini par apprendre qu’Arthur était “bi“, pas pédé. En soi, Léodagan se foutait un peu de la terminologie. Ou de l’acte en lui-même. Tant que Pendragon pouvait le couvrir durant une chasse, il s’en foutait bien, de ce qu’il faisait dans un pieu.

Jusqu’à maintenant, apparemment.

« Pourquoi tu veux baiser des mecs ? » demande-t-il, un soir où tout le monde est déjà monté se coucher et il ne reste qu’eux dans le salon, avec la forme sans grâce de Manilius qui ronfle dans un fauteuil.

Arthur lève les yeux du grimoire sur lequel il s’use les prunelles, l’air perplexe. « Parce que je suis bi ? C’est un peu dans la définition, tu sais. »

« Nan mais j’veux dire, pourquoi ? C’est quoi qui te donne envie de… ‘fin, tu vois. » Il fait un geste de main qu’il espère clair mais qui ‒ il doit bien en convenir ‒ ne ressemble pas vraiment à grand-chose.

Arthur plisse les yeux. « Est-ce que tu tiens _vraiment_ à savoir ce qui me plait chez un mec ? »

« Ben, j’ai pas besoin des détails‒ »

« Léodagan, est-ce que tu penses, parfois, avant de parler ? Je vais te répondre, mais seulement pour que t’ailles pas poser la question à _Yvain_. »

« Putain, mais tu me prends pour _qui_ ? Je vais pas demander ça à mon gosse ! »

Déjà, parce que ce serait hyper crade, mais aussi parce qu’avec Arthur, au moins, il peut s’attendre à ce qu’on lui épargne les détails qui fâchent. Yvain n’a pas de filtre, et si généralement Léodagan ne voit pas le problème, là, il préfère en savoir le moins possible. 

« Bon, alors. » soupire Arthur. « Qu’est-ce que j’aime chez les mecs… Ben, les mêmes trucs que chez les femmes, déjà. Les yeux. Les lèvres. Les mains, éventuellement… »

« Putain, mais t’es super fleur bleue en fait. »

« … Alors du coup, le principal atout des mecs c’est qu’ils ont une bite. Et que c’est super agréable quand ils savent l’utiliser‒ »

Encore une occasion manquée de fermer sa gueule pour Léodagan.

* * *

Bohort parvient à leur fabriquer une cinquantaine de sacs de sorts, tous de la taille de la paume d’une main. Sous ses instructions, Léodagan les dissimule dans les murs ou bien sous les lattes du plancher.

Il essaie de ne pas remarquer la manière dont les yeux noirs de Bohort s’illuminent lorsque Léodagan approuve ses choix de placement ou bien combien ses sourires étirent ses lèvres fines.

(Il échoue royalement)

* * *

Ces derniers temps, les pensées de Léodagan ont une sale tendance à divaguer. Une fois que la machine est lancée, pas moyen de l'arrêter : il s'enfonce dans un espèce de brouillard dense dont il faut l'arracher à grand coups de coudes dans les côtes ou de raclements de gorges. Certains semblent le vivre avec une surprenante bonne volonté, comme Guenièvre qu'il surprend à glousser d' une manière qu'elle s'imagine être discrète. D'autres, nettement moins. Comme Arthur, par exemple :

« Léodagan, tu me fous encore un vent comme ça, je te claque la gueule. Sérieusement, j'le fais. »

« De quoi ? » fait Léodagan. Puis, une fois que l'information a bien été traitée : « Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens. »

Il y une veine qui pulse sur le front d'Arthur, indicatrice d'un pétage de câble imminent. Si Léodagan était une bonne personne, il lui proposerait de lui faire une tisane pour calmer ses nerfs. Sauf que le gène de la gentillesse est très récessif dans la famille et il laisse son cadet éclater : « Va te faire foutre ! Ça fait une heure ! Une heure que je t'explique qu'y à un truc qui tourne pas rond avec le putain de démon qui a débarqué chez toi ! Tes protections auraient dû repousser un dieu païen ! Alors si tu veux pas qu'on se retrouve avec une horde de ses copains demain de bon matin, t'as intérêt à écouter ce que je te dis, bordel de merde ! »

« Oh, commence pas à piquer ta crise, toi. Je chassais déjà quand tu tétais encore le sein de ta mère. Les protections ont été renforcées. Je l'attend, ton démon. Qu'il s'amène, on verra s'il aime le gros sel. »

« Mais‒ oh et tu sais quoi ? Merde. Je pars demain avec Mani. J'ai pas envie d'amener une crasse de plus à cette maison. »

Léodagan ricane : « Tu peux pas. »

« Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que demain soir, c'est tarte. Et que si vous restez pas, Séli vous étripera avant tous les putains de démons. »

Il est presque sûr qu'un peu d'Arthur est en train de mourir au fond de ses yeux. 

« Putain de merde. »

* * *

Bien entendu, la tarte est dégueulasse. Bien entendu, Séli les oblige tous à en manger un bout, soi-disant que ça se fait pas de dire qu'on n'aime pas tant qu'on n'a pas goûté. Bien entendu, la moitié de tarte qu'elle n'a pas réussi à forcer au fond de leurs gorges reste soigneusement intouchée ‒ ça fait quinze ans que Séli n'est pas foutue de faire une tarte mangeable, Léodagan ne voit pas en quoi la fin du monde y changerait quelque chose. 

Même Bohort et Gauvain ne trouvent rien de positif à dire ‒ et à la place de Séli, Léodagan aurait pris ça comme le signe qu'il fallait définitivement abandonner la pâtisserie pour un hobby qui ne nécessite pas d'arriver à un résultat comestible. 

Mais bon. C'est Séli. Il faudrait plus que l'Apocalypse pour la faire changer d'avis. 

Les sorciers font au moins l'effort de finir leur part, un exploit que le reste de la tablée ne pensait même pas possible. Ils sont récompensés par un concert d'applaudissements et de sifflets. Yvain embrasse son copain sur le front tandis que Séli marmonne d'un ton agacé : « Faudrait arrêter les gamineries, à un moment. C'est juste du fruit et de la pâte, là-dedans. Pas dequoi en faire un plat. »

Manilius et Yvain ne sont de toute évidence pas du même avis, puisqu'ils attirent les deux sorciers dans une danse de la victoire autour de la table de la salle à manger. Guenièvre se met à taper sa fourchette contre son verre, suivie par Arthur, et bientôt c'est toute la maison qui résonne de leur boucan. 

Bohort s'écroule sur la chaise à côté de Léodagan, haletant et le rouge aux joues. 

« Vous venez danser ? » fait-il. Le col de son pull dévoile la ligne brûlante de son cou. 

« Y a même pas de musique. » proteste Léodagan. 

« Pas grave ! Allez, venez ! »

Le chasseur n'a même pas le temps de comprendre avant qu'une paire de mains le tirent de sa chaise vers le coin de la pièce où Manilius Yvain et Gauvain ont improvisé une piste de danse avec un téléphone poussé au volume maximum et une lampe colorée que Léodagan se rappelle avoir acheté à l'époque où Yvain leur cassait les couilles pour faire sa première boum. Les lumières éclairent de rouge et de vert le visage de Bohort. Léodagan n'a pas forcément envie de danser mais il y a quelque chose qui l'empêche de retourner s'assoir. Même Séli se laisse convaincre, entraînée dans une valse maladroite par Manilius. Guenièvre et Arthur s'en sortent avec un peu plus de grâce ‒ si on considère que marcher sur les pieds de son partenaire et lui donner des coups de coude est un mouvement de danse en soi. 

Bohort lui attrape les mains. Ses paumes sont chaudes et douces contre la peau caleuse de Léodagan. « Allez, danse ! »

« On doit vraiment en arriver là ? »

Un mouvement mal coordonné de Guenièvre envoie Léodagan bouler contre le sorcier. Bohort le rattrape et pourtant Léodagan a l'impression de tomber, tomber, tomber. La musique et les rires ricochent dans l'air comme un courant électrique. 

Léodagan se dit : si le monde doit finir bientôt, il veut bien que ça soit sa dernière soirée. Ce sera toujours mieux que mourir seul dans un fossé comme son père. 

* * *

« Séli. »

« Ouais ? »

« J’crois que je veux me taper Bohort. »

L’épicerie du coin n’est sans doute pas le lieu le plus approprié pour aborder la sujet, mais honnêtement, Léodagan n’en a rien à cirer. La caissière les a entendu parler de bien pire et n’a jamais appelé la police, c’est pas maintenant qu’ils parlent d’un truc légal qu’elle est en droit de s’offusquer.

Séli se détourne de la botte d’asperge qu’elle examinait et le fixe quelques secondes, avant de lâcher : « Ah tiens. Ça donne un nouveau sens à notre divorce, ça. »

« Mais ça a rien à voir, je viens de m’en rendre compte ! »

« C’est pas parce que tu savais pas que ça a pas joué un rôle. »

Il soupire : « Donc le fait que je veuille me taper un gars, ça te choque pas plus que ça, en fait. »

« Léo. J’ai pas sourcillé quand Yvain nous a fait un coming-out. T’as pas le privilège de l’originalité. »

« Merde. Tu crois que c’est moi qu’ai transmis ça au gamin ? »

Séli lui claque la joue avec la botte d’asperges qu’elle tient en main. « Dis pas de conneries. Même si j’avoue... »

« Quoi ? »

« Toi et le gamin, vous avez tous les deux un goût pour les sorciers. Quand je dis que c’est ton portrait craché… »

Ça lui fait mal de l’admettre, mais c’est vrai.

* * *

Il y a une partie de lui qui voudrait garder ça pour toujours entre Séli et lui, comme un secret honteux qu’on enferme au placard avec l’espoir qu’il se laisse oublier. Sauf que c’est assez compromis quand la cause de toutes ses remises en question vit dans sa maison et l’accueille chaque matin avec un petit signe de tête.

Même si Bohort est un invité exemplaire ‒ discret, respectueux, toujours prêt à aider pour les tâches ménagères ‒ sa présence commence à courir sérieusement sur les nerfs de Léodagan. Ou bien non. Pas exactement. C’est pas de l’énervement, plutôt une espèce de démangeaison qu’il n’arrive pas à ignorer, peu importe à quel point il s’échine à essayer.

Le pire, c’est le matin, lorsque Léodagan n’est pas encore tout à fait sorti de sa nuit et franchit le seuil de la cuisine pour trouver Bohort attablé tranquillement, occupé à feuilleter un grimoire avec une tasse fumante devant lui.

« Bonjour. » fait le sorcier. Il porte un pyjama lâche qui révèle deux clavicules pâles. « Bien dormi ? »

Léodagan n’est pas prêt à gérer ça avant son café matinal. Il marmonne un « Nan. » bourru qui ne suffit pas à contenter Bohort.

« Vraiment ? Je pourrais vous faire une infusion, ce soir, si vous voulez. Sinon, j’ai préparé du café pour vous. Trois sucres et du lait, n’est-ce pas ? »

 _Bien sûr_ qu’il sait exactement comment Léodagan boit son café. C’est Bohort, gentil-et-serviable Bohort, j’ai-envie-de-t’embrasser Bohort, j’te-veux-dans-un-lit Bohort.

Léodagan est complètement _baisé_. Dans sa propre maison, en plus. Putain de sorciers.

* * *

L’évènement qui met en branle la chute des dominos n’a à priori rien de remarquable. Ils sont dans le salon, à regarder un documentaire à la con à la télé parce qu’il n’y a rien de mieux ce soir-là. Pour une fois, Arthur s’est écroulé de sommeil avant Mani, ce qui a conduit ce dernier à le fourguer sur son dos pour l’emmener dans son lit. Les gosses sont dans leur chambre à faire on-ne-sait-quoi, Séli dort déjà ‒ en résumé, ils sont seuls sur le même divan, les yeux rivés sur l’écran.

Léodagan s’emmerde et donc Léodagan pose la première question qui lui passe par la tête : « Bohort, est-ce que vous couchez avec des gars ? »

Le sorcier tourne la tête vers lui. La lumière de la télé peint des carrés bleus dans ses yeux d’obsidienne. « Ça m’arrive, oui. Pourquoi ? »

Léodagan ne se donne pas le luxe de réfléchir, parce qu’il _sait_ que sinon il va trouver une excuse pour ne pas le faire. Il embrasse Bohort.

C’est à la fois semblable et totalement différent d’embrasser une femme. Les lèvres sont plus fines, la barbe frotte contre ses joues. C’est chaud et humide, mais pas de la manière dont c’était avec Séli. Plus précis. Plus bandant.

Losqu’il se détache pour reprendre son souffle, Bohort demande : « Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Je tente un truc ? » Il déteste la manière dont sa voix transforme ça en question. Il a deux enfants, merde. Tout ça, c’est déjà vu, déjà fait. Mais Bohort a ce don honnêtement très chiant de lui donner l’envie de _bien faire_ , pour une fois. D’être un peu moins un connard que d’habitude.

« Quitte à tenter, il faudrait… » Le sorcier se penche et d’un coup ses lèvres sont sur celles de Léodagan, légères et pourtant pressantes. Puis une main vient soutenir son visage et l’angle change du tout au tout. Plus profond. Langoureux. Léodagan frissonne. Bohort achève sa phrase contre sa bouche, en murmurant : « …faire un peu plus comme ça. »

« Avec plus de langue ? »

« C’est pas de refus. »

Honnêtement, Léodagan n’avait pas prévu d’arriver aussi loin. Mais bon. Il peut faire avec. Il rencontre Bohort à mi-chemin, s’accroche à ses épaules, sa nuque. Effectivement, c’est mieux avec la langue. Bientôt, il se retrouve pressé contre le fauteuil, avec les hanches de Bohort qui frottent contre les siennes et le constat qu’à l’évidence, il ne va pas durer très longtemps, à ce rythme-là.

Tant pis. Au pire, ils peuvent encore recommencer.


End file.
